Binding Destiny
by Vampire Uchiha
Summary: 'Hinata putri kerajaan Hyuuga yang secara tidak langsung dibuang oleh ayahnya dengan menikahkannya pada pangeran dari kerajaan lain.' 'Tapi, bagaimana saat ia telah bertunangan dengan orang lain, ia jatuh dan terperangkap dalam pesona pengawalnya sendiri' Payah dlm buat summary. RnR, please.


**Binding Destiny ©Vampire Uchiha **

**| Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto |**

**| Sasuke x Hinata |**

**(slight SasoHina)**

** | Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mature, Abal |**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter1**

.

Hyuuga adalah sebuah kerajaan besar dan makmur dengan kekayaan alam yang melimpah di wilayahnya, yang berada di Konohagakure. Rakyatnyapun rata-rata hidup dengan layak dan berkecukupan. Namun, selain dikenal dengan kerajaannya yang makmur, Hyuuga juga terkenal dengan kekejamannya dalam memperebutkan wilayah.

Meraka memperluas wilayah dengan tujuan untuk memperoleh kekuatan dan kekayaan lebih, dengan merekrut orang-orang terbaik dari seluruh negeri, maka tak heran banyak kerajaan-kerajaan kecil yang bergabung dengannya agar tetap dapat bertahan daripada harus terjadi pertumpahan darah karena melawannya.

Saat ini kerajaan berada di bawah kepimpinan raja Hiashi. Ia dikenal sebagai raja yang tegas dan terkadang bisa jadi sangat kejam. Hiashi memiliki dua orang anak. Yang pertama Hyuuga Neji, dan kedua seorang putri yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sebenarnya Neji bukan anak kandung dari Hiashi. Dia adalah putra dari mendiang adik kembarnya, Hizashi yang mati saat mengobarkan nyawanya untuk melindungi Hiashi ketika perang perebutan wilayah sedang berlangsung.

Saat itu Hizashi telah memiliki seorang putra berusia 2 tahun, yaitu Neji. Disaat-saat terakhirnya, Hizashi meminta Hiashi untuk menjaga putra sewayangnya. Kemudian Neji diangkat menjadi anak oleh Hiashi.

Dan putrinya Hyuuga Hinata, merupakan putri kandung dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia terpaut jarak 2 tahun lebih muda dari Neji.

Memiliki rambut berwarna indigo warisan dari ibunya, sifat pemalu dan lemah lembut yang dimilikinya sangat berbeda dari ayahnya. Namun ada sifat Hyuuga yang melekat pada dirinya, yakni tekad kuat dan keras kepala.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hinata tengah menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, membuat rangkaian bunga yang habis dipetik dari taman kerajaannya tadi. Ia memang telah melakukan kegiatan ini selama 6 bulan terakhir. Lebih tepatnya setelah ayahnya marah besar padanya karena telah kalah dari bertarung dari calon pengawal saat usianya 16.

**Flashback**

"Cukup!" kata Hiashi dengan nada datar, sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang terkapar.

"Ha'i Hyuuga-sama." sahut si calon pengawal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata hanya memandang kaki sang ayah yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan lemah, dan masih sambil menyeka airnya yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Berdiri, Hinata!" perintah Hinata dengan tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ha-ha'i Tou-sama." jawab Hinata yang perlahan mulai bangkit, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya tidak medukung dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Hiashi mendecih melihat Hinata yang begitu menyedihkan di matanya.

"Cepat! Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi orang yang lemah." Kata Hiashi mulai tak sabar.

"Go-gomen-nasai, Tou-sama.." Hinata masih menunduk, dan mencoba menahan air matanya yang tak hentinya mengalir.

"Cih.. Bagaimana bisa kau kalah dengan orang yang 5 tahun lebih muda darimu, hah?!" tanya Hiashi dengan kejam.

"Go-gomenasai, Tou-sama.." sahut Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan hanya terus meminta maaf. Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan dengan mudah menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf pada orang lain. APA KAU MENGERTI, HAH?!" bentak Hiashi.

"Ha-ha'i Tou-sama.." cicit Hinata pelan

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darimu, akan kuserahkan kerajaan ini pada Neji. Walau dia bukan anak kandungku, setidaknya Neji tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Saat dia sudah cukup umur, aku akan melantiknya sebagai raja untuk menggantikanku."

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk mendengar setiap perkataan ayahnya.

"Dan kau, mulai bulan depan kau akan ku jodohkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Kau tak perlu berlatih di dojo lagi, dan persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin agar kau tidak mempemalukanku di depan calon suamimu." kata Hiashi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis di tengah lapangan latihan.

**Flashback off**

Hinata mengehela nafas dengan pelan. Itu memang salahnya jika sang ayah marah padanya, karena ia yang terlalu lemah. Ia yang tak pantas menjadi pewaris kerajaan Hyuuga, dan tak akan pernah bisa menandingi sang kakak, Neji.

Sekalipun ia berusaha dan berlatih sekeras mungkin, tapi jika tubuhnya tidak mendukung, ia tak akan pernah bisa. Memalukan. Mungkin itu yang membuat ayahnya ingin segera menyingkirkannya dari kerajaan Hyuuga dengan cara menikahkannya dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

Dan tepat seperti yang dikatakan satu bulan setelah ia kalah adu pertarungan, ia dipertemukan dengan calon suaminya.

Kesan pertama saat Hinata bertemu orang itu, yaitu tampan. Wajahnya menggemaskan seperti bayi, kulitnya putih bersih, rambut merah berantakan yang terkesan liar, dan mata hazel yang menawan.

Ayahnya memperkenalkannya sebagai Akasuna no Sasori dari kerajaan Akasuna di wilayah Sunagakure.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah saat Hinata menjabat tangannya, tapi entah mengapa ia malah merasa tak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu dibalik sikap manisnya.

Dan tatapan pria itu, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Seperti ingin, uhm … 'menerkamnya'. Mungkin.

Sejak dilangsungkan pertunangan antara keduanya, Sasori sering mengunjungi Hinata di Konoha. Namun, keduanya belum dapat melangsungkan pernikahan karena umur Hinata yang belum genap 18 tahun untuk menikah. Dan Hinata bersyukur akan hal ini.

Seringkali, saat Hinata menemani Sasori berjalan di sekitar kebun istana, pria itu bertindak tidak sopan.

Tangan pria itu mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Pada awalnya Hinata bersikap biasa saja, karena dia tahu itu calon suaminya.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan tingkahnya semakin berani. Mulai meremas pantatnya, atau mencium lehernya, dan suatu hari secara tiba-tiba pria memojokkannya di dinding dan memaksa untuk menciumnya.

"Jangan menolakku, Hinata. Aku calon suamimu. Suka atau tidak suka, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku." kata pria itu seraya belalu meninggalkan Hinata yang terisak pelan.

Ia bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu.

Mulai saat itu Hinata menjadi lebih waspada jika berada di dekat pria berambut merah bermata hazel itu.

'Jika Okaa-sama masih hidup, apa hidupku akan seperti ini?' batin Hinata

Ibu Hinata memang sudah lama meninggal, saat Hinata berumur 8 tahun lebih tepatnya. Sejak saat itu, sifat ayahnya yang memang dari asalnya dingin, bertambah semakin dingin. Ayahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih tertutup, dan bisa dibilang lebih kejam.

"Hinata-sama.." panggil salah seorang pelayan Hyuuga, menginterupsi lamunan Hinata

"Ada apa, Naomi-san?" tanya Hinata lembut seperti biasa

"Hyuuga-sama memanggil anda, beliau sekarang menunggu anda di pelataran halaman tengah."

"Ha'i. Arigatou, Naomi-san.." jawab Hinata seraya bangkit meninggalkan rangkaian bunganya yang belum selesai.

**.**

**.**

"Otou-sama.." panggil Hinata saat melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon halaman tengah Hyuuga, dan ia sedang bersama seseorang.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." kata Hiashi

Hinata memandang seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di samping ayahnya dengan seksama.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, mantan panglima perang kerajaan Hyuuga. Dan mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu." Kata Hiashi melanjutkan.

Ia masih memandangi pria itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut dan mata sekelam malam, kulit putih bersih, tubuh yang tinggi kekar dan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Hinata dapat melihat itu dari balik seragam yang ia gunakan. Wajahnyapun cukup tampan.

Pria itu mengenakan seragam yang lebih modern, bukan hakama yang biasa dikenakan oleh pengawal di kerajaannya.

Celana hitam panjang, dengan atasan kemeja putih dan rompi yang dibalut setelan jas atau mungkin mantel dengan panjang mencapai lututnya.

Jangan lupakan kodachi yang terselip di pinggangnya diikat sebuah kain berwarna putih dengan cukup kuat.

"Ooh, ha-ha'i, Tou-sama…" jawab Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke, ini putriku, Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau menjaga putriku. Dan aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingnya, lindungilah dia dengan nyawamu sendiri!" kata Hiashi pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Ha'i. Wakarimashita, Hyuuga-sama." jawab Sasuke patuh.

"Hn. Aku pergi." kata Hiashi seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua, masih terdiam di bawah pohon. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Lalu sebuah suara serak khas seorang pria, menginterupsi keheningan mereka.

"Mulai sekarang saya akan pengawal anda, Hinata-sama."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Mata mereka bertemu.

Netra mata yang berbeda warna itu saling memandang dengan seksama, seolah ada magnet tak kasat mata diantara keduanya.

" , ha-ha'i. Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-san." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sadar akan perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hormat atas jawaban dari perkataan Hinata tadi. Itu adalah hari di mana Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu.

Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dari pertemuan yang singkat itu.

**.**

**.**

Hinata tersenyum bahagia memandang alam sekitarnya. Di sinilah sekarang kakinya berpijak, sebuah padang rumput luas di hutan dekat istananya.

Matanya memandang penuh binar melihat bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Ia memang suka sekali dengan bunga dan sering datang ke tempat ini.

Tapi itu dulu, saat dirinya masih belia. Dan sekarang ia sangat jarang mengunjungi tempat ini lagi.

Saat itu, seluruh penghuni istana dibuat kebingungan mencari dirinya yang tangah asik memetik bunga di padang itu. Mulai hari itu ayahnya melarangnya untuk datang ke tempat ini, karena memang letaknya yang sedikit masuk ke hutan.

Namun, sekarang ia tak perlu kuatir lagi, karena sudah ada Sasuke yang menjaganya..

Ia pandangi pemuda yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat padang rumput ini.

Matanya masih mengawasi Hinata dari kejauhan.

Ada banyak jenis bunga tumbuh di sini yang tak bisa ia dapatkan. Tangannya lalu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang berwarna cerah.

Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di bawah pohon.

"Sa-sasuke-san, terima kasih karena telah me-menemaniku datang ke sini.." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak, lalu matanya beralih menatap ke arah lain, "Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya, Hinata-sama."

Itu memang sudah menjadi tugas Sasuke bukan? Menjaga dan melindunginya. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan Hinata?

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada pembicaraan setelah perkacapan terakhir mereka berakhir.

Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke menjadi pengawal Hinata, ia mulai mulai memahami sifat dan tabiat Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah tipikal orang pendiam, irit bicara dan jarang tersenyum, tapi Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang macam Sasuke. Lihat saja ayahnya dan kakaknya, Neji, yang memang sudah dari asalnya tipe orang yang dingin dan irit bicara.

Namun, dibalik wajah yang dingin itu, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helai rambut indigonya. Sedikit dingin memang. Karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Ia hirup dengan perlahan udara segar yang masuk melalui indra penciumannya.

Segaris tipis senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang ayu, dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan mata Sasuke.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, "A-ada apa, Sasuke-san?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Iie. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Hari sudah mulai gelap." jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasa, dan tak ada yang apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang.

Hinata memandang langit di atasnya, hari sudah mulai gelap, benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Langit berganti warna menjadi kelabu.

Tak terasa waktu dengan cepat. Sebaiknya ia segera kembali, atau ayahnya akan melarangnya lagi datang ke tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

Saat Hinata sampai di istana, seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

Ia diminta untuk menghadap ayahnya. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa besok lusa, Hinata harus datang ke Suna untuk menemui calon suaminya.

Juga mendekatkan diri pada rakyat Suna yang kelak akan menjadi rakyatnya juga saat ia telah menikah dengan Sasori.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan ini, terlebih saat tahu sifat asli Sasori. Tapi, sekali lagi ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

Tapi, dengan statusnya sekarang tidak mungkin,kan?

**.**

**.**

Kereta kuda bergoyang dengan pelan, mengikuti lekukan jalan yang dilaluinya.

Hinata menatap hutan di sekitarnya, lalu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengeratkan kimononya untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan itu pun mulai terselimuti oleh salju, yang tanpa diundang datang sejak semalam.

Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya, perlahan mendekati pembatas antara kusir dan penumpang.

Di sana duduk Sasuke dan seorang kusir yang tengah bekerja menjalankan kudanya.

"Sasuke-san…" panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Hinata, "Ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan, Hinata-sama?" tanya Sasuke

"I-ie .." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya

Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah perjalanannya masih jauh?"

"Kemungkinan kita akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 4 hari untuk perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna."

"O-oh, be-begitu ya?"

Cukup lama juga, jadi ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama itu dalam perjalanan.

Tapi, ia merasakan perasaan aneh sejak awal keberangkatan mereka. Entah itu baik atau buruk ia tidak tahu. Semoga saja baik. Pikirnya.

"Apa anda merasa lelah, Hinata-sama?" suara Sasuke menginterupsi lamunannya.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. A-aku baik-baik sa-saja, Sasuke-san." 'kuharap', batinnya menambahkan.

"Jika anda lelah, sebaiknya anda segera istirahat. Perjalanan masih jauh."

"Ha-ha'i, Sasuke-san."

Ia lupakan perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya sejak awal. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Lagipula ada Sasuke yang siap menjaga dan melindunginya, dan 3 orang pengawal di belakang kereta kudanya yang selalu siaga.

'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami!' batin Hinata

**.**

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sekelompok orang yang mengawasi dan mengincar mereka sejak awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Sebenarnya, saya membuat fic ini karena didera rasa bosan yang berkepanjangan. Libur hampir 2 minggu di rumah, dan tak ada aktifitas yang bisa saya lakukan. Ingin baca fic SasuHina sekarang susah. Kemana perginya author SasuHina?

Saat saya mengecek di Just In Naruto update stories, kebanyakan saya hanya menemukan fic dengan pair yg kurang saya minati.

Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini, dan beginilah hasilnya. Haha, ala kadarnya..

Maklum author baru nulis sekarang. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama di FFN, tapi baru membuat akun tahun lalu dan hanya sebagai reader saja.

Dan saya berharap author SasuHina tidak galau berkepanjangan karena ending Naruto di canon.

Oh, ya. Saya sedikit kesulitan menjelaskan pakaian yang dikenakan **Sasuke **disini.

Saya membuat kostum Sasuke seperti di anime **Hakuouki**. Saya suka banget chara yg ada di anime itu. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun keren-keren (modern costume), bukan yang hakamanya ya.. hehe

Oke, cukup sekian dari saya.

Terima kasih karena telah mampir membaca fic saya yg super abal ini, jika ada respon positive dengan fic ini saya akan melanjutkannya ..

**Mind to Review**


End file.
